Studies have shown that a small percentage of people actively plan for retirement, and fewer still have enough money saved so that they do not run out of money during retirement. With the number of retirement planning options available, individuals may find retirement planning complicated and confusing. Thus, a substantial number of people will reach the age for retirement, but be unprepared financially for retirement.